Signage configured to be extended from a side of a vehicle, such as a stop sign and/or mirror configured to be extended from a side of school bus, for example, requires a mounting system for attaching to the vehicle. Such mounting system should allow the vehicle signage to be mounted on various vehicle models. It is also desirable that such mounting system should allow the vehicle signage to be mounted at various heights so that the use of the vehicle signage is optimized. Further, the vehicle signage should be removable, without using tools, such that rescue personnel may remove the vehicle signage in an emergency situation.
For example, a stop sign and mirror assembly configured to be extended from a passenger side of school bus may be used to provide visibility near the right rear tire of the school bus and to alert automobiles that passing is illegal. As such, an optimal position for mounting the stop sign and mirror assembly may be toward the rear of the bus and at a height of one of the rear school bus windows. A mounting system should be adjustable to the width of windows on different bus models. Further, in order to meet the visibility requirements of the Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standard 571.111, the mounting system should allow for height adjustment of the stop sign and mirror assembly. In order for rescue personnel to have access to all windows of the school bus in the event of an emergency, the stop sign and mirror assembly should be removable without needing to use tools.
Known mounting systems are ineffective for adjustably and detachably mounting vehicle signage to the outside of a vehicle. Thus, improved bracket systems are desirable.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems and methods with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.